Njari The Conqueror
by FrankySex
Summary: Njari is starting her pokémon adventure in Unova, and hopes to be a pokémon master! Witness the young teen take over the region!


A soft sigh escaped Njari's lips as she lay on her bed. She stared at the pokéball on the center of the bed with disinterest. Her red lips formed a scowl as she remembered what happened earlier that day.

_"__Oh!" Professor Juniper exclaimed when she saw Njari walk through the doors of the laboratory. A guilty blush formed on her cheeks when she had to stare in Njari's eager eyes. "I'm sorry Njari…I completely forgot about your appointment. I just gave my last three starter pokémon to the neighborhood kids." Juniper tried to swallow her guilt in a nervous laugh, but it didn't work. Njari was from Accumala Town, and unlike the kids she gave the remaining starter pokémon to, Njari had to travel to this city in order to get her first pokémon, which was not here._

Juniper tried to look away from Njari but something strange forced her to hold her gaze. The small smile that had lit up Njari's countenance was slowing turning down, as if it was melting. Her bright eyes that were wide open in anticipation became half-lidded in a glare. Her ears lowered and her nose wrinkled slightly at the top with the narrowing of her brow. Juniper was captivated by the powerful transformation of her facial expressions, which was so prominent with underlying emotion that Juniper wondered if Njari's face could ever be deadpan.

A rustle of papers snapped Juniper out of her trance, and it came to her that Njari had yet spoke. The girl remained speechless and continued to stare at Juniper with her now furious coffee brown eyes. Juniper let out a small cough and spoke again, "I can give you another pokémon, though it is not an official starter pokémon." Juniper forced a smile, trying to get Njari to do the same. When she received no reaction, Juniper tried her luck and left to a backroom, returning shortly with a pokéball.

She handed the pokéball to the trainer, who in turn did not move or speak, but kept her steady glare. Wanting to get rid of the unnerving child, Juniper grabbed Njari's hand and put the pokéball in it. Not expecting a reaction this time, Juniper went on to stuff 5 pokéballs and a pokédex into Njari's white backpack. She pushed the seemingly frozen teenager out of her laboratory and before she shut the doors, she waved goodbye. When Njari was out, Juniper felt a huge release of pressure from her and the temperature of the building seemed to have dropped at least 3 degrees. A wipe of her sweating brow and Juniper had continued on with her day; feeling better than ever now that she was rid of Njari's company. 

Njari was angry all over again when she recalled Juniper's actions. How could Juniper forget about her?! Njari called Juniper every day to remind her that she was coming for her starter pokémon! And she was so stoked to get a dewott!

Njari's anger overcame her in a short burst and she threw her pillow at the door, making a soft thud against the wood. Feeling satisfied, Njari was now in the mood to greet her partner. She rolled the pokéball on the floor, watching the red light form. She hoped that Juniper gave her a reasonable pokémon (and not a trubbish) and when the pokémon formed, Njari was actually shocked. She was not quite sure of the power of a mienfoo, in fact; she spent a lot of her time studying only the starter pokémon, not bothering to research the others. Njari took out her pokedex to register Mienfoo, who stood in place for the scan.

**Dex: Mienfoo, the martial arts pokémon. In fights, they dominate with onslaughts of flowing, continuous attacks. With their sharp claws, they cut enemies. **

The shocked look stayed on Njari's face, the pokédex entry made mienfoo sound awesome! Njari was eager to battle with her new pokémon, convinced this was a better deal than a run of the mill dewott. "Let me see your stuff!" Njari exclaimed, sitting down to spectate her pokémon. Mienfoo nodded and did a flurry of kicks and punches. Though Mienfoo's movements flowed together flawlessly, she was not as fast as Njari expected her to be. But instead of showing her pokémon disappointment, Njari smiled and clapped for Mienfoo's performance. Mienfoo bowed her head and waited for Njari's next command. But instead of another command, Njari stared at Mienfoo.

For a while, the two kept staring at each other, eyes roaming over the details, trying to memorize everything. When the two were satisfied with their examination, Njari broke the silence. "Hungry?" Njari reached for an apple that was on her desk and gave a questioning glance at her pokémon. "Foo." Not sure what that meant, Njari handed her pokémon the apple. Mienfoo shook her head 'no' and pushed the apple away. "Foo." Mienfoo said slower this time. "What does your 'yes' sound like?" "Foo." Njari was able to detect the slightly higher pitch and decided she would be able to understand the difference with enough practice.

"Well it's good you are not hungry. We can start our adventure right now!" Njari packed her bag with all of the stuff her parents left her before they went on vacation, which included a tub of pokémon food and bowls. Njari was not the only one in her family who was excited about starting her pokémon journey; her parents had anticipated it as well.

Now that she was prepared, Njari rushed downstairs to say goodbye to Charles, the family's Mr. Mime. He was a very happy and old pokémon and could even be considered senile. He sometimes forgot to do his chores and instead walked around the house singing to himself. Today was the day he was singing to himself. "Mima-mime! Mi-mime!" Charles sung loudly through the kitchen. He was holding his broom over his head and danced happily in circles. When he saw Njari, he stopped dancing and started sweeping the kitchen floor, remembering what he was doing there in the first place.

"I'm leaving Charles!" Njari called out from the front door, waving good-bye to Charles. He waved back and continued with his work, not noticing the mienfoo that was trailing after Njari.

When they got outside, Njari mounted her bike that was leaning on the side of the house. "I am Njari. I am your trainer, ok?" Njari said suddenly, forgetting that she did not introduce herself to her pokémon. Mienfoo nodded and stood beside Njari on her bicycle, looking confused as to where she would sit.

Njari normally put her bag in the basket of the bicycle but realized now that she would have to carry the bag on her back to make room for Mienfoo. The pokémon hopped into the large basket, sitting with her legs hanging out, making it a little harder for Njari to balance herself. When she got herself together, Njari started pedaling, feeling the weight on her back and on the bicycle. She would have to ride slowly or else she would run out of energy.

"I am going to Striaton City, ok?" Njari explained to her pokémon, who was busy taking in the sights around her. Starting up some small talk, Njari began with a simple question. "Are you a boy, Mienfoo?" Njari wondered, the sexual dimorphism in pokémon ranged from blatantly obvious details, to undetectable. Njari couldn't tell by looks alone, so she took a guess when she asked her companion. "Foo." Mienfoo replied, her eyes lighting up when they passed by a candy shop. Njari couldn't tell the pitch and wrinkled her nose as she tried to remember how high 'yes' was. "Say yes." "Foo." Hearing a higher pitch than before, Njari understood that Mienfoo said 'no' to her previous question. "Do you want a nickname?" Njari asked, keeping up the conversation to distract herself from the tiring workout of the cycling. Mienfoo did not give a vocal response, but simply shrugged her shoulders.

When they first passed the small sign that read 'Route 2', they were in a much more grassy area, but there were clear dirt roads in the grass to make for easier travels. Njari stopped on the side of a path for a break, getting water out of her bag to help her cool down from the hot sun. Mienfoo walked around in the grass, curious about some rustling she had seen earlier when she was mounted on the bike.

Not thinking much of it, Njari let Mienfoo wonder in the tall grass, keeping an eye on the tip of her yellow ears, which were barely visible. Mienfoo suddenly started to chase something, creating a large bustle in the grass. Whatever Mienfoo was chasing, it was running towards Njari, which created a little panic in the trainer, but she decided to hold her ground. What came out of the grass was a large patrat, who froze when he saw Njari. The patrat was quite overweight and was breathing heavily from being chased by Mienfoo, and when he saw Njari, he no longer had the breath to continue running. When Mienfoo caught up, she gave three light punches to the patrat's noggin, creating little bumps on its head.

"Mienfoo, don't bully other pokémon." Njari chastised, rubbing the still frozen patrat's head to comfort it. The pokémon did not know what to do, it was afraid that if it ran, Mienfoo would give chase to it again. Njari sensed the pudgy pokémon's distress and reassured it. "It's ok, Mienfoo only wanted to play. She won't chase you again."

When the pokémon still did not move, Njari quickly fished for a few treats from her bag and gave the patrat one to try it. The pokémon sniffed the round treat warily, but when he took in the scent, he greedily consumed it in one bite. Now wanting more, patrat waddled towards Njari's hand, smelling more treats.

Njari threw one far into the grass and the chunky patrat ran to retrieve it. Mienfoo stared at the treat curiously before extending her hand to Njari, asking for one. Njari obliged and watched as her pokémon smiled from the taste. Mienfoo extended her hand again, wanting more of the tasty treats. Njari shook her head no and put the treats away in her bag. "Sorry Mienfoo, I will only give you treats to award you on good behavior or good effort. So if you want more you have to try hard!" Mienfoo looked disappointed when the treats were put away but nodded her head to show that she understood.

Before Njari could prepare to start riding again, she heard a loud voice in the distance. "No, everything is fine Professor Juniper! Dewott and I are on our way to Striaton right now. Ok, thank you, talk to you later." Njari realized that the person approaching behind her had to be one of the kids who Juniper gave a starter pokémon to. A small flare of anger surged inside of her before Njari forced it to quell. She was no longer angry about the situation, she had a Mienfoo now and it was better than a simple dewott.

"And to prove my point, I'll challenge the guy." Njari said to herself, waiting for the trainer to come clear into view. When she did see him, she noticed his wild dark hair first. It looked like it hadn't been combed for days, and if Njari were to gamble on it, she would put $50. The next thing she noticed was his height; even from a distance Njari noticed he was much taller than her, probably 6'4 in comparison to Njari's 5' even. And the last thing Njari cared to notice about the trainer was his goofy smile, which was wide and showed all of his teeth.

The trainer noticed Njari staring at him and kept his pace, keeping eye contact as he closed the distance. "How are ya?" He asked when the two were close enough, still smiling obnoxiously. Njari shifted, feeling uncomfortable under the shade of the tall trainer who was towering over her. "Let's battle." Njari demanded, now outright glaring at the teen. For once, the trainer's smile wavered, making Njari feel a little proud of herself. "Well let's know somethin' about each other first. What's your name?" The teen extended his large hand down towards Njari, who grudgingly shook it with her smaller one. Staring into his goofy smile, Njari knew one thing; this kid was her enemy. No matter what happened today or in the future, no matter the changes in personality or the growth they experienced in the time gone by, Njari would always see him as just that. "My name is Njari. Yours?"


End file.
